Land of the Fallen
by Princess-Of-Stuff
Summary: In a land where darkness rules, and where Hope has been defeated, there are six. Six to conquer the evil; to destroy the Fallen; to help their righteous land recover. But with self-doubt and forbidden love interfering, will this prophecy be no more than just a forgotten tale?
1. Chapter 1 (Dawn)

The smoke in the distance made me wary, but I was determined to ignore it. I was going to enjoy this glorious day – the sun was shining beautifully, and there was not a single cloud in the sky – and not be worried about some silly smoke.

I mean, it's probably nothing to worry about. But then again, there's always something to worry about; ever since of an uprising I had heard of in a Kingdom called Enya. They specialise in Fire, and they have always been a bit hot-headed, however-

"_Ouch!_" I yell accusingly at Ash, glaring at him with my wide blue eyes. I rubbed the side of my head where he had hit me with the football, wincing when I felt an already-forming bump. "What was _that _for?"

He grins widely, showing off the smile that he is famous for here in Uri – that's our Kingdom, the Kingdom of Light. Whenever he looks at a girl with that stupid smirk on his face, they swoon. It's ridiculous, because I've known Ash since we were toddlers and he's never made me swoon. "You were spacing out again. I mean, I know you do it a lot, but it's starting to get a little bit annoying."

I roll my eyes dramatically. "Look, Ash. You're a great friend and all…" I place a hand on my hip to show how annoyed at him I am. "But if you hit me with a football ever again, I will not be afraid to shove a great ball of Light up your a-"

"Fire! Fire!" Suddenly, we hear the screams of a panicked woman's voice. "Fire! Everybody, escape!"

My breath hitches, and I lock eyes with Ash. His brown eyes are immediately filled with anger, and he growls like a dog as he notices me shaking. I knew that Uri was going to be attacked someday, or be involved in the ever-forming war, but I didn't think that it would happen so soon.

"Dawn!" I nod furiously at the sound of my name; waiting cautiously to see what orders will be barked at me. I'm scared for my life, and I'm scared for Ash and my mum's life too. "Go to your house and find your mum – take her to safety. Find everyone you know and tell them to go the harbour straight away." I nod my head again. Nodding seems to be the only thing I can do right now, I'm so paralysed with fear.

"Okay." I whisper, my heart pounding so loudly that I swear Ash can probably hear it.

"Dawn?" I look over at Ash when I hear his voice suddenly turn softer. "You're like a sister to me, so don't…" He inhales deeply, his eyes gentle. "Don't get hurt, okay?"

"Okay." I repeat, and wish my legs to work. "You too, Ash." Finally my legs decide to unfreeze themselves, and I run as fast as I can; down golden concrete pathways, and through various doors and hallways. "Dawn, focus. Find your mum, and then go to the harbour. It's going to be okay." I close my eyes and picture my mother's smiling face. "It's going to be okay."

All of a sudden I feel, more than see, a crash of burning Light – no, that's not quite right… It's not Light, because it wouldn't burn me like this… Fire!

I open my eyes to see hues of red and orange surrounding me, and my mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out. I'm choking on the putrid gas of this deadly element, and I spin around wildly to try and find my sense of direction.

I'm near my house, I'm _sure _that I'm close… I've got to find my mum, and I've got to make sure that she's safe. We have to get to the harbour, and then we can go to Aukai. We're welcome there, and I'm sure that they'll keep us safe from this… From this…

_Fire… _

_All around me…_

_Can't breathe…_

_Fading… to black…_

XoXoXoXoX

There's red. I think it's supposed to mean danger or something, but I can't think straight because my head hurts. It's filled with a high pitched sound; like a screaming child in my ear. I peer curiously around the room, wanting to know where I am, but my brain won't function.

Mum.

I've got to find mum. I remember that much now. I don't know why…

My arm burns, like a sharp knife is being pierced into it – when I look down, I see that my left arm is bruised and grazed, with wounds that I cannot recall getting. Where did they come from?

"Mum." I say slowly, stupidly; if she was here, she would have spoken by now.

Unless…

"Mum." I say in a louder voice. "Are you okay?" If she's hurt in any way, it'll be all my fault. When she doesn't reply yet again, I start to panic even more. "Mum! Where-"

"Will you shut up?" Promptly, I hear an irritated voice snap at me when I start to call for my mum once more. "Your mum isn't here, don't you get it?"

My lip trembles. "Who are you?" I ask them, my vision still blurry from when I woke up. I can barely see a thing, and whatever I can see is unidentifiable. "What happened here?"

"Stop asking questions, troublesome." The voice – which I can safely say is a man's voice – says sternly, without any compassion. "Just sit quietly until I say otherwise."

I sit there for a few moments, pondering on what I should do. If I speak again, who knows what this stranger will do? But if I say nothing, then I might not know what is going on…

I'm terrified. I can't remember anything at all: like why did I wake up in this room, and why can't I remember anything from before?

A tear slips down my face, and when I touch it I realise that it's not the first. Unbeknownst to me, I've been quietly crying while I ask questions that make my head want to explode.

"Please." I whisper. "Just tell me who you are, at least."

I hear an impatient sigh. "If I have to, troublesome." I hear a chair scuffle along the floor, and the sound makes me cringe.

"Dawn." I correct him.

"Whatever." I can almost _feel _him roll his eyes. "My name's Paul."

"Nice to meet you." Typical me. Even though I'm possibly in the face of danger, I'm still friendly to a person I've never met before. I may not know it, but this man might be dangerous.

"I can't say the same back." How rude! And after I decided to be nice to him, as well.

I try to stand up, my hands grasping an object stationed in front of me, but my legs wobble and I end up falling back to the floor. I refuse to give up, though! This time, I firmly place my hands onto the vaguely-decipherable item in front of me, and steady myself as my legs almost give out.

My head spins with darkness as all my effort is taken out of me by this simple task. I feel as if I'm about to fall again, when I'm caught by someone.

Paul.

Who knew he could be nice? Unless he's going to do something horrible with me, like throw me out into the ocean or something.

I hope not, though, because I don't think I have the energy to stand, let alone swim.

"You are such an idiot." I hear him grunt, as he steadily lays me back on the floor.

My vision hazes back to black, as I manage to mutter one last word, "Thanks."

And as my mind drifts back to nothingness, I hear him say something. "Trust me to be given this idiot, when I was about to betray my Kingdom. Just my luck." But in my mind, his words are incomprehensible. So I just let sleep invade and let the world slip out from under my fingertips…

When I wake up… Maybe I'll know what to do.

XoXoXoXoX

**A/N: Well hello there! While I have no inspiration for my other fanfics, this should hopefully tide you over until I do. This idea has been stirring in my mind for some time now, and I'm glad to say that I think I've got most of it sorted out.**

**If this fanfics works out well, there should be three more. If not, then I'll just end the story with the one. It doesn't matter either way, I'm just writing to entertain all of you :)**

**So, if you couldn't guess, this story is going to be in the POV of Dawn.**

**Oh, and Ash.**

**I forgot about him.**

**I wonder how he's doing? *decides to troll you guys* Mwahahahaha ;)**

**Oh, I'm suuuuure he's fine.**

**I'm **_**sure**_**. (not)**

**Well bye guys! I hope to see you all when I next update this story… Which will probably be in about… Hmm, I don't know, 1-3 hours from now? Yeah, I'm on a bit of a writing spree right now. **

**Bye, and ENJOY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 (Ash)

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Land of the Fallen, and I just wanted to ask you… What did you think of the last chapter? I don't think I actually asked you in the last part, so I guess you can either PM me or review (I would love it if you did either, but reviewing makes me just a teensy-weensy bit happier) about what you thought!**

**Okay, so this part is going to be in Ash's POV. I'm pretty sure that I've got the whole routine of this sorted – each chapter will alternate between Dawn and Ash. That's because they're from the same Kingdom. I'm pretty sure that will confuse you now, but later on perhaps you'll understand better :P **

**So, just a little recap of what happened last chapter: Uri, the Kingdom of Light and the place where Ash and Dawn live, has been attacked! Dawn went to find her mum, but she blacked out. When she woke up, she was greeted by none other than the mysterious Paul. But what happened to Ash?**

**Okay, so with that, I say sayonara :D **

**ENJOY!**

XoXoXoXoX

"You too, Ash."

They were the last words I heard from her – maybe the last words I will _ever _hear from her – before she fled, following my instructions and going to find her mother.

I hope she's safe… I really don't want her to get hurt. She's like a sister to me, and if anything ever happened to her…

"Escape! Quick! They're coming, the ones from the Fire Kingdom – they've come to kill us all!" I hear screams and shouts of panic, and I scan my eyes around the scene in front of me. Already, so many of our buildings have been burnt to a crisp, and where the grass should be: there is nothing. Villagers run askew and I hear the threatening yells of the people of Enya – their cries that alarm us of our imminent death.

Unless I can help it, that is. I stand a chance against these evil fiends, or I stand to hold them off long enough for my people to escape onto the ships. If they take our ships to Aukai, they'll be safe.

I see a little boy run up to me, his face lost and scared. "I can't find my mummy." He weeps to me, his tears splattering onto the stone-cold pavement. His words remind me yet again of Dawn – how is she doing? For some reason, I have a bad feeling in my gut, like I just _know _that something terrible is going to happen.

"It's okay, little boy." I soothe him, pulling him closer to me instinctively. "You know where the harbour is, right?" Once he nods, I continue, "Run there, as quick as you can, and go on board to the first ship you see."

"But what about my mummy?" He sobs, clutching the fabric of my t-shirt tightly.

"She'll be waiting for you, I promise." The words slip out of my mouth by accident.

"Promise?" He asks me, his innocent eyes so trusting as soon as I mention the word.

"Um… yeah." I regretfully say, wanting this little boy to be safe. I hate to be the one to break his heart, but as long as he is safe then it's okay. And maybe his mother is already by the harbour, waiting for him.

"Thank you, mister!" He calls out as he runs from me, towards where the harbour is located. His tiny feet kick the sand high up into the air as he sprints as fast as he can to safety.

Aukai is our only hope.

XoXoXoXoX

"Light!" I cry out as a Fire citizen spots me. "Aid me and strike this man down!" I hold my hand into the air, feeling the power of my Light fill me up until I feel warm. As soon as I'm ready, I forcefully push my hand into the path of the ruffian, my Light hitting him powerfully in the chest.

At once, he falls to his knees in pain, his groans the only indication that he's still alive.

"I should kill you now." I spit in his face as I walk over to him. "But I don't want to be a murderer so early on in life."

"Kill me now." He hisses back, his voice as small as a mouse. "Kill me now or you'll regret it."

"Why should I do that? Why should I give you the satisfaction of escaping the pain you're feeling?" I ask him rhetorically. "When all you've done so far is destroy everything that I love?" I can feel my anger building up as I think of my beautiful Kingdom and what it must look like now. Burnt to cinders in a mere matter of minutes.

"I'll…" The man whimpers slightly, his voice pitiful and weak. "I'll tell you why we came here."

"So as well as being a coward, you would also snitch on your own people? Pathetic." I scoff, turning away from him as I go to find another thug to deal with.

"We… We're looking for six. They're no more than just children, but they're powerful. We… We need them." He shouts out in despair. I stop in my tracks to listen to what he has to say. "Our… Our leader, he… Once he has all six of them, he'll use them to t-take over the world."

"And where are these children from?" I question him.

"E-Everywhere. All the Kingdoms." He stutters pathetically, lifeless on the floor as he inches slowly to his own death.

"But you said there were six of them. There are only four Kingdoms." I say, frowning slightly. "How does that work?"

"T-there are more than just o-one child from each Kingdom. There are two from here, just as there are two from Tuwa."

"And one from Aukai, and then…" I sigh in distaste. "One from Enya."

"Ah, I believe you will want to know this piece of information!" He cries out, clutching his wound in pain.

"And what is that?" I say smoothly. "If you tell me this, I will kill you and end your suffering." Of course I won't. He deserves every bit of pain that he gets!

"The one from Enya, there have been rumours of him. Rumours that he is g-going…" The man – if I can even call him that – groans in sudden pain. "That is he going to… Ugh… Betray Enya…"

"Why?" I demand him. "Why is he going to betray his own Kingdom? Or is that just common trait for you treacherous pigs?"

"N-no… Our leader, once he gets all six… He will drain the life power out of them… And they will be left for dead." His eyes shut as the pain gets stronger. "He wants the power for himself…"

"And so this coward runs, huh?" I roll my eyes. These fools, they would rather betray their own kind than face their destiny.

"It w-would seem so." The man in front of me is barely alive, and I can see him start to fade away. I walk away from him, my footsteps echoing as the battle cries suddenly stop. I look around, wondering why there are no more flames – why there is no longer any screams. "W-where are you going?" He shouts out with panic.

"Leaving you to die, you filthy mongrel." I yell back, meaning every word that I say.

"But-but… You said…"

"I say a lot of things that I don't mean." I answer with coldness in my tone of voice. My thoughts rush back to the little boy, the one that I made a promise to. I wonder if he found his mum…

Without looking backwards I stalk off towards the harbour, so that I can protect the people who are waiting for the boats there. The deafening noise has stopped for now, but for all I know it could be a trap. That could be lying in wait… and then slaughter the rest of my people. I can't let that happen.

XoXoXoXoX

"Dawn?" I mutter to myself as I pace the wooden flooring of the harbour. "Where are you, Dawn? You said you'd find your mum and then we'd meet here." I know I'm talking to myself but I'm just _so_ worried – if she gets hurt then I don't know what I'll do…

"Excuse me, sir, but you need to get on a boat immediately. We're taking off in a couple of minutes." Suddenly a man wearing a black cap lined with silver comes up to me, his moustache twitching and shivering. "Sir?"

"Can't you wait a few more minutes?" I plead, my eyes shutting involuntarily as I think of Dawn.

"I'm sorry, but we can't wait." He sighs sadly. "I know it's hard leaving behind friends and family, but it's either us or them. And they might be another boat. Don't lose hope." He pats my shoulder gently with a calloused hand, and I push it off roughly.

"Yeah, well, I bet all of your friends and family are safely on the boats already, aren't they?" I snap at him angrily. "Mine aren't. My friends and my family…" Dawn flashes through my head, as does countless numbers of other people who are dear to me. "I don't know where they are."

"I'm sorry… But please get on the boat. You don't have a choice. It's either die or live, and I'm sure you don't want to die at such a young age." He shakes his head at me. "Don't be brave. Your family wouldn't want you to go looking for them."

"How do you know that?"

"Imagine if they went looking for you in this war." The man says, his eyes intense.

"I wouldn't let them." I say at once, and then my face falls. "Oh…"

"Exactly." He nods like a wise old man. "Now before the fighting starts up again, get on the boat. Everyone's waiting."

He takes off after that, walking up the large ramp that leads to the boats. They'll lead us to safety… But what about everyone else? I know that Dawn would tell me to stop being so foolish… This time, I guess I'm going to have to listen to her.

"You better be safe," I sigh, rubbing my temple softly with my index finger. "or I'll kill you myself."

XoXoXoXoX

**A/N: 1-3 hours… haha, my sense of humour is astounding. But here I am! Finally…**

**So that's what happened to Ash. **

**Wow.**

**Don't worry, from either next chapter or chapter four it will start to get interesting. And I mean it this time. **

**I'm at my nans house, and I always write awesomely when I'm at her house, so… I think it's because typing on a laptop makes me feel like a proper author. When I'm older, me and my friend are going to Starbucks **_**just**_** to write. We're such stereotypes… **

**Anyway – hope you liked! Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. I promise.**

**Hopefully.**

**Byeeee! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 (Dawn)

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter of Land of the Fallen.**

**Okay, can I just say how overwhelmed I am with the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story? You guys are making me blush! :') **

**I've taken all your ideas in as well, and I've good some pretty good storylines from them. Thanks:)**

**Without further ado, I present thee with the next chapter :D**

**Enjoy!**

XoXoXoXoX

"You are so much heavier than you look," is the first thing I hear when I open my eyes. The harsh daylight makes me wince, and I abruptly shut my eyes tight. "and I thought that you looked pretty heavy already."

My mouth opens in bewilderment. Why is this person criticising me already? And why are they carrying me? My brain seems to be foggy, hindering me from remembering a certain memory… "Who are you?" I ask curiously.

They sigh impatiently. "Not this again, troublesome…"

Something clicks in my mind. "Paul."

"That would be my name." He intones dutifully, but I can hear the irritation laced around his words. "And you're Dawn. Do we really have to go through this again?"

I shake my head before realising that he can't see me as I'm on his back. "No, sorry, it's okay, I was just, um, wondering..." I say, flustered by his attitude and also the way he says my name.

"Wondering what?" He snaps in exasperation.

"Where are we going?" I whisper pitifully.

He doesn't answer for several seconds but, when he does, his answer is short. "Somewhere safe."

"Safe from the Fire people?" I question him.

He tenses slightly, and his grip on me tightens. His answer gives me shivers. "Possibly."

I don't ask him anything else.

XoXoXoXoX

We've been walking for quite a while now – or at least, Paul has – and I'm kind of feeling like a bag of unwanted items. Paul is refusing to acknowledge my constant whimpers as the pain I felt earlier in my head keeps increasing, nor does he ask me if I need water or food.

Eventually I decide that if he's not going to bother, then neither will I.

I cough loudly into his ear, muttering: "Don't worry about me, Paul. I'll travel on my own." I make a move to jump down from his back. His hand stops me.

"No."

"You really think that the word 'no' is going to stop me?" I laugh slightly, amused. "Because where I come from, it takes a lot more than that."

"The place that you come from is gone. Stop talking about your Kingdom as if it's going to be magically replaced. It's not."

I roll my eyes. "I guess some people just have more optimism than others." I sliver down his back like a snake. "Tell me, Paul: do you see the glass as half empty or half full?" I don't wait for his answer as I continue my way down the jagged path, my shoes making small zig-zag patterns in the sand. The only footsteps I can hear are mine, as they slap against the floor.

Then, I hear his answer; his voice soft as he speaks.

"I just don't see a glass at all."

I pretend that I didn't hear his answer, that his words didn't make my head spin with questions. Why is he so… different? Why can't I figure him out?

My feet continue moving regardless, even though I don't know where I'm going.

Great. Just _great._

XoXoXoXoX

"Oh, well done, Dawn. Anger the person who could have saved you. Walk away from him. Oh yes, Dawn, you are a _genius_."

I sigh to myself, ignoring the burn I feel in my back as I lay down on the burning sand. I have no clue where I am. Everywhere I look, there's just sand. Sand on the floor, sand in my hair, sand in my eyes. Just sand. Everywhere.

Suddenly the colour yellow isn't as appealing as it used to be.

I carry on my mini-dialogue, ranting to myself furiously, "He was probably the only person who could have saved you. You could be eating food; you could be drinking water…" I kick the stupid sand with the heel of my foot angrily. "Right now, you could be lying on a bed instead of sand!"

"You could also be talking to people instead of yourself."

I whip around quickly, trying to locate the source of this voice. My gaze falls upon a guy with sweepy brown hair, who is smirking at me arrogantly.

"You know, I think I could be your knight in shining armour." He grins at me brightly.

"What makes you think that I need help?" I roll my eyes at him. For someone I've only just met, he seems to be pretty confident about himself. "Besides, I'm not a princess."

"You're as beautiful as one." He says simply. "And I guessed from your conversation… with yourself."

My cheeks blush red, and I try to convince myself that it's from the latter comment, not from the former. I stutter out, "I-I might need help, b-but n-not from you."

He chuckles to himself, eyeing me curiously. "And why's that?"

"I believe in women, er, helping themselves. We don't need help from, um, men. Yeah, that's it…" I trail off when my mind runs out of stupid ideas. Really? I don't even think I count as a woman yet.

"Well then, at least allow me to escort you to where you need to go." He says smoothly, walking directly up to me and grabbing my hand.

My thoughts turn to Paul for a second, before they disappear. "If you insist." I grin, before pulling my hand away. "But don't try anything." I warn him.

He tuts. "Me? Try something?" He clutches a hand to his heart dramatically. "How dare you hurt my feelings like that!"

I roll my eyes but don't say anything.

"I'm Gary, by the way." He informs me suddenly.

"I don't really care, by the way," is my sarcastic reply. "I just want to get from here to… well, to somewhere that isn't _here_."

"I see…" We walk in silence for a couple of minutes. "So you don't have a name?"

"I do have a name, actually."

"And that would be…?"

"Dawn," I sigh, giving in to him, "but don't get too used to the name."

"And why's that?"

"Because after we get to a village or town or something, I'll be gone." I tell him seriously.

"Fine by me."

"Good."

"Good."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"You're so annoying." I snap before blocking his idiotic voice out of my head.

I really hope we find an inhabited place soon.

Like, _really _soon.

XoXoXoXoX

**A/N: Oh! A reader asked me to explain who comes from which Kingdom, and stuff. So here goes:**

**Uri (Kingdom of Light) - ****Dawn and Ash  
Enya (Kingdom of Fire) - Paul  
Tuwa (Kingdom of Nature) - Drew and May  
Aukai (Kingdom of Water) – Misty**

**I hope that helps!:)**


End file.
